First Arkasian Crusade
United Arkasian Realms * Arkasia * Staevir * Civia * Drastaer * Eridium *Vaelan Order *Kalstyran Order *Nylaran Order *Ankhaelian Order Baraton (Altrefi Only) Retania (Battle of Venas Only) |side2=* Likras * Veshic * Khosalania * Mastuk Empire (Altrefi Only) |side3= |side4= |commanders1=* Sanvyranus IV Doomer * Vaeradian III Nylisarryn * Desyran VI Santyr * Asthaelya I Raelans-Vaelan * Josaef II Kevranican * Thysus V Vaskelayn * Placeus Holderus * Avarus III Valyrnar |commanders2=* Sushar-Musta ola Vusta * Loskan en-Skal * Farses Navash Askhali * Manes su'Shak Masturantu |commanders3= |commanders4= |civilian=Estimated to be between 6-15,000 }} The First Arkasian Crusade was a series of wars started collectively by the United Arkasian Realms (though few it's members actually took part) against their perceived religious enemies whom they viewed as "occupying forces" in their holy lands, the holy lands of the Archaelian religion, which the vast majority of their populations followed. In the beginning of the conflicts, the forces of the Untied Arkasian Realms were gathered in Staevir, then set sail West across the Alannean Sea. Once they reached the coast at the opposite corner of the sea, they landed a short distance from the coastal holy city of Saerthaen and demanded the immediate surrender of the garrison there and at other, nearby cities controlled by Likras, Veshic and Khosalania. The monarchs of the three nations quickly gathered together and decided to set aside their usual squabbles in order to combat the impending Arkasian invasion. When the High King of Arkasia of the time, Sanvyranus IV Doomer, heard of their refusal to accede to the demands he and his followers had made, he is reported by several sources as having immediately declared "Kes lan'ran thys val nusan osir ys sylasan devanden.", Syvan meaning "They can't hope for more than an honorable defeat." After the better part of a decade, littered with victory after victory for the Arkasian forces, their three enemies sued for peace one by one until finally, in 1114, Khosalania's leadership agreed to the terms demanded by the Arkasians. As a result, several new nations were created from the territories occupied by the Arkasians during the war. Originally, these were supposed to be united as one "Kingdom of the Gods" with multiple monarchs, however disagreements among the occupying powers over whom these monarchs should be caused them to, eventually, agree to simply divide the territories they had each occupied, providing a single ruler for each. Less than a year after the peace with Khosalania, the United Arkasian Realms had gathered another invasion force, this time in cooperation with Baraton, and sent it East across the ocean to Altrefi, where they viewed the Mastuk Empire as being just as oppressive of their fellow Archaelians as the three powers in South-Western Syvanirastir had been. The monarch of the Mastuk Empire, Manes su'Shak Masturantu, is said to have responded to their attack with the words "Kha so la!", Osmali meaning "Bring them on!". And indeed, after the same length of time it had taken them to defeat Likras, Veshic and Khosalania together, the Arkasians were still years from away peace with the Mastuk Empire. Eventually, however, the Arkasians were victorious, and in this case were able to set aside their differences in order to have a united kingdom in the East, officially founded shortly after the war's end in 1129. This new nation, the Kingdom of Ansadium, would be doomed to wage wars off and on with the Mastuk Empire for the rest of it's existence, until it finally fell for the last time to their forces despite extreme efforts by several intervening powers to stop the advancing Mastuk forces. Category:Wars Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer